


Syringe

by cylligan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avian Lance - Freeform, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro and Lotor hate each other, Shiro’s a scientist because why not, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, i guess lmao, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylligan/pseuds/cylligan
Summary: This story is something I decided to experiment with a bit as an escape and an experiment for a while. It definitely isn’t the best, and i’m unsure if I will continue it, but i’ll definitely try. Thank you so much for reading this if you are :-)- cylligan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I decided to experiment with a bit as an escape and an experiment for a while. It definitely isn’t the best, and i’m unsure if I will continue it, but i’ll definitely try. Thank you so much for reading this if you are :-) 
> 
> \- cylligan

Lance slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision blurry and his thoughts slow and incoherent. He looked around the room he was in, the bright, almost blinding white paint that covered the walls causing him to squint and look down hissing. This was when he noticed the chains that wrapped around his wrists and ankles, keeping his legs and arms firmly in place and keeping him forced down on a platform. 

He lashed out, wings outspread as far as the chains allowed as he jerked around in a futile attempt to escape, a hoarse, terrified scream involuntarily ripping from his throat. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve any of this. He /shouldn’t/ be here. He should be home with Hunk, not here. Tears stung at his eyes, blurring his vision as they spilled down his cheeks, forcing back sobs that threatened to spill from his lips. 

Takashi jerked awake at the scream that came from the other room, almost falling out of his chair in his haste to sit up. The avian must finally be awake. With a heavy sigh, he collected his things, dragging a hand through his hair and standing up. 

Takashi quickly stepped into the laboratory, grimacing at the bright fluorescent lighting that filled the lab, taking a moment to adjust to it, before walking over to the specimen, pulling a clipboard and pen out. He almost felt bad for the thing as he watched it, a blank expression on his face as he reached out with a gloved hand to touch it’s jaw, tilting its head up slightly. He took a few moments to silently examine the avian, running his hands over its wings that he had been instructed to clip earlier, humming lowly. 

He noticed the way the avian flinched and trembled under the touch, the anesthetics and pain meds obviously beginning to wear off they gave it to calm him down for the clipping earlier. He stroked the pad of his thumb along the avian’s bottom lip, noticing the way it leaned into the touch and a shudder ran down its spine in response but jerked away from it away from the action after a few long moments. “Such a gorgeous creature.” He said quietly, “It saddens me, the things they’re planning for you.” Takashi sighed, a small frown tugging at his lips as he knelt down on a knee to look directly at the creature. 

He suspected that the other couldn’t understand him, but by the look of fear that flashed through its eyes, he began to believe otherwise, almost missing the quiet, pathetic sounding, “W-what?”, that came from it. Huh. So it could speak. He hadn’t really expected this if he was being honest. Takashi hadn’t done enough research on the creatures before encountering them, despite reading countless books and studying for years to even be able to work in the lab. 

Lance looked away from the man, attempting to back away as far as the chains allowed, which was just to the edge of the small platform he was on. “W-who are you? Where am I?” He questioned, managing to calm himself down enough to speak in coherent sentences without continuing crying. It was definitely a start. He wouldn’t rush the questions, saving most of them for another time when it was appropriate. All that mattered now was figuring out where he was, and why he was here.

Takashi seemed a bit taken aback by the questions, but a small smile upturned the corners of his mouth. “I am Dr. Shirogane. But I prefer to go by Takashi. And, you’re in a facility, somewhere far from your home. Why you’re here, I do not know. So I, unfortunately, can not answer that. I’m sorry.” He sighed, his gaze drifting up momentarily to the small, poorly hidden camera that sat in the corner of the room. Right. They were watching. “So, I need to run a few tests and do some bloodwork. I hope you don’t mind.” He said, sighing and standing back up again, grabbing his clipboard and scribbling down a few notes. 

 

The rest of the night was uneventful, small talk being reluctantly exchanged between the two. It was better than the painful silence. The tests had gone as they should and the results were sent to another part of the building, along with the blood he had drawn to be tested and examined. Takashi had left with a simple ‘goodbye,’ after giving the avian, whose name he had learned during their small chat after a while of prodding and irritation, a few tablets of painkillers and a variety of different medications, leaving him in the darkness and silence of the laboratory. 

Lance was left with his thoughts and the annoying ticking of a clock as the seconds and minutes went by as the scientist left, the painkillers eventually settling and the boy drifting off into a dreamless sleep that would soon be plagued with nightmares of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but im fairly proud of how it turned out, despite it being rushed. I’ll hopefully try to get out more chapters in the future. Thank you all so much :-)

Lance awoke to the feeling of something pinching and piercing his neck and hands on his wings, tugging and pulling at them as restraints were placed over them. Not shortly after had he began to hyperventilate, tears once more pricking his eyes, jerking in the cuffs and tugging at the chains as dark, panicked eyes flicked around the room, the feathers that mingled with the hair on the back of his neck standing up straight. His wings bristled uselessly against the padded restraints added to them, muscles tensing up as a soft hand once more grabbed his chin, a finger tapping underneath it to pull his attention to the scientist kneeling before him. His nametag was the first thing that caught his attention, it reading ‘Lotor D.’

“Shh. Shh. Look at me.” The man murmurs, his hand faintly shaking as he moved it to gently stroke over the avian’s cheek once more, thumb brushing over the soft feathers scattered across his soft cheeks, his skin surprisingly soft and almost freezing cold. For a creature of this kind, you would expect it to be a bit more...rough and warm, from the habitat they had observed while capturing it. Huh. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You don’t have to be afraid. We don’t want to hurt you.” He shushed softly, somber, dull eyes meeting the creature’s murky blue ones, a small, hesitant smile upturning the corners of his mouth that stayed, until the avian hissed, baring his fangs and rearing from the touch. Nails scraped uselessly at the metal of the table he was locked down onto, which produced a horrid sound similar to sharp nails against a chalkboard as he thrashed around, the hand quickly pulling away.

Lotor didn’t favor the idea of getting bitten by those fangs. They had a pretty general idea of what damage it could do to human flesh, based on the nasty wounds it gave some of his colleagues during the process of capturing and sedating the creature. Standing with a sigh, the scientist stood off to the side to a grouping of other people, going over the results of the tests and what came back from the blood drawing, figuring that they would probably have to conduct a few more before they would be good and could possibly release the creature. 

Lance didn’t attempt to try to make out the incoherent murmurs coming from the posse of scientists, squeezing his eyes shut as he thrashed and struggled, a quiet huff of frustration leaving him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, he once more felt hands touching his wings. His eyes widen as he tries to desperately shake them off. He felt the hands rip his flight feathers from his wings, as he screamed and pleaded for them to stop, voice hoarse. Only when his wings had started to slowly drip blood did they stop, setting the feathers down to the side and wrapping the wounds. He began to sob as he noticed the scientists pull out more needles, filling them with various things.

He went rigid as he felt the syringes suddenly stab into the nape of his neck and bicep. Not long after did his body go lax and the syringes were pulled out, the sedative slowly working its way through his system. 

As the process of sedating the creature went on, Lotor stood along the sidelines, observing the gorgeous creature before him with a small frown. After the scientists had left the small lab, the other slowly shuffled over to the avian, cupping its face in his hands, letting the pads of his thumbs run up the crest of its cheeks. “Its truly a shame.” He murmured, staying there for a few long moments, before pulling away, gathering up his things and stepping out of the room to report to his father, leaving the avian alone once more. 

Occasionally, one or two scientists would step into the room, checking in on the creature and taking a few more tests that hopefully wouldn’t hurt it as much as the first initial ones had. It wasn’t their goal to abuse and harm the creature, it was the first of their species they were actually able to capture and research without killing it. After all, it wouldn’t help to just get more blood on their hands. They didn’t want to face the consequences that would come from it if they had killed the creature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, I'm sort of losing interest in writing this fic and ive been working on a few other ideas that im so extremely excited to start writing.

Takashi breathed a heavy sigh as he stepped into the facility, dragging a hand through his hair. He walked along the hallways to his office silently, the bright fluorescent lighting causing him to squint as his eyes tried to readjust from the dark early morning sky. He would occasionally say hello to any passing colleagues who were either clocking out or beginning the day as well, a soft smile on his face. Things were slow in the mornings, but as the day went on they were sure to get more hectic. 

 

They had constructed a special area dedicated for the new specimen, the avian, attempting to make it as similar to its natural habitat as possible, even going out of their way to collect some of the local flora and vegetation that called the area home. They hoped the creature would at least find more comfort in staying there than being constantly chained down and being locked up. At least then it would have a chance to finally relax before they hopefully released it back into the wild.

 

He stepped into the familiar room that was his office, flicking the lights on and making his way over to the small yet convenient coffee maker he had nestled away in the corner of the room. Having it definitely beats having to stand in the lines at the local cafes, despite the limited options it provided. He quietly paced around the room as he waited for his usual mix to brew, taking a long sip and setting it down on his desk when it had finally brewed. 

 

He heard a soft knock on his door, humming out a soft, “Come in,” before turning his attention to the scientist that had stepped into his office, his face dropping a bit. 

 

It was Lotor. 

 

The two weren’t on the best terms with each other, with them constantly getting into arguments and yelling at each other and such. It was exhausting. He loathed his colleague, but he would put up with him, as he was the son of the CEO of the company and could easily get him fired with a snap of his fingers.

 

“Good morning, Shirogane. I just came to drop off some more paperwork before we set off to do the relocation. I assume we’ll see you there?” Lotor hummed, dropping a thick folder filled to practically the brim with papers onto his desk, causing the man to wince. 

 

“I thought we would be doing it tomorrow? Allura never informed me that we rescheduled.” Takashi said with a frown, trying to wrack his brain to remember if he received an email discussing the topic. He did go home quite late last night, and it was pretty easy to forget things that way. He was sure he hadn’t gotten alerted, though. 

 

“It was a last minute change. We sent out something, everyone else on the team got it, did you not?” Lotor‘s lips pulled into a small, fake frown as he saw Shiro shake his head. “Hm... That’s a shame. Just be there. You know what’ll happen if you aren’t.” It’s a silent threat, but it’s enough to cause Takashi to tense up, a shiver running down his spine. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” He says quietly, only giving a silent wave as the other hums a sweet, “Alright. Have a good day!”, before leaving his office, silence once more enveloping the small space as his light footsteps disappeared down the hallway. 

 

———————————————————

_Lance screamed._

_He didn’t know where he was- or what was happening._

_He tried to spread his wings to give himself room, but they painfully pressed against cold metal bars. They uselessly bristled as Lance’s breaths quickened. He tried to look around, but it was pitch black. The only reminder that he was alive was the cold metal against his wings and the hushed, panicked whispers of someone in the dark._

_Suddenly, the world around him spun as something thin and sharp was pressed into the inside of his arm, body going slack against the bars as he was knocked into unconsciousness, one last hoarse scream leaving his lips._

 

———————————————————

 

When he awoke, he was being carefully lowered into something, soft grass pressing up against his cheek and body as he slowly stretched out, the quiet murmurs of scientists around him pulling him back into consciousness. He felt soft hands smooth over his wings, undoing the previous restraints he had on and pulling them off, and then a pair of soft lips pressing against his temple, murmuring a soft, “Sweet dreams.”

 

He could catch a quick glimpse of white hair and dark chocolate skin before the scientist disappeared out of sight, a heavy metal door closing behind him. Lance slowly drifted back into unconsciousness once more, a soft trill leaving his throat as he tucked his wings around himself for warmth, as he would usually do with Hunk whenever they became quite close and touchy.

 

He felt comfortable.

 

He felt safe for once, finally.

 

 

 

However, the comfort of sleep was quickly washed away as the anesthesia began to wear off after a long while, leaving the poor avian in confusion as he once more woke to unfamiliar surroundings. 

 

Panic surged through him as he looked around him, a low growl resonating through the avian’s chest, long claws scraping at the ground underneath him. His eyes anxiously flicked around the grand room he had been relocated to, taking in the sight of all the vegetation. His chest tightened and his breath became shallow. It was painfully similar to his home. 

 

His ears flattened against his head, an almost pained chirp leaving him in an attempt to call for someone, a sliver of hope that was quickly diminished at the lack of life in the room. Of course. 

 

He outstretched his wings the best he could, wincing at the pain that almost instantly shot through his body in result. He slowly padded over to one of the various varieties of trees in the space, easily climbing up onto one of the higher branches and perching there, exhaling shakily. It was nice if you looked past all the downsides to this horrible place and just focused on the decent things.


End file.
